1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control arrangement for uniformly distributing a load of at least two power supply devices which are connected in parallel at their outputs, designed as switch controllers having pulse width modulators for control and comprising a voltage regulator shared by the respective power supplies and a respective non-steady and a steady current regulator per power supply, whereby the regulator outputs of three respective regulators are respectively conducted to an extreme value selection device connected ahead of the pulse width modulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power supply devices having a high output power and a single-phase mains connection load the three-phase network in a highly unsymmetrical manner in various applications. Since combinatorial circuit parts directly rectify the mains voltage and a following high capacity must be loaded for the purpose of high storage time, the charging current peaks in single-phase operation resulting therefrom are particularly disruptive. The use of the three phases and of the center product conductor, however, presumes that no direct current is fed over the center conductor, this being achieved by a corresponding circuit arrangement. Such a circuit format, however, presupposes a precise load current distribution.